Pecados de um Príncipe
by S. Crovax
Summary: Para lidar com o nascimento de Alan, Jeile teve de passar pelos Sete Pecados Capitais. /tentativa de comédia./


Disclaimer: MeroPuri não me pertence...(mas o Alan será meu ú.ú)

legenda: pecado - nome do demônio correspondente

**Pecados de um príncipe **

**Inveja – Leviatã**

Dominava o seu ser. Aquela vontade de trocar de lugar com ele, de ser o que ele era, de possuir tudo o que o outro possuía, que fora roubado dele impiedosamente.

Desejava apenas que parte da incomensurável atenção deposta a ele se tornasse sua. Que alguém olhasse para ele, e não para seu otouto¹.

_Ele tem sorte, muita sorte. Se um décimo das pessoas que babam por ele se voltassem a mim eu me sentiria o próprio rock star. _

_Ele tem sorte, muita sorte. E o pior é que nem vai se lembrar disso quando crescer. _

_Ou pior, vai se acostumar a ser sempre tão mimado. Vai se tornar uma péssima pessoa. _

Apesar de disfarçar seu desejo com intenções zelosas, ele sentia inveja de Alam.

_Aquele recém-nascido cheio paparicos. Não sei porque todos gostam tanto dele. Ele só baba, suja a fralda e chora (não necessariamente nessa ordem, na verdade, costuma ser aleatório; quem sabe o que se passa pela cabeça de um bebê?)._

* * *

**Gula – Belzebu**

_Mas tenho de admitir que ele é..fofo. Extremamente fofo..._

_Sua pele é macia, cor de porcelana, e pura. Uma pele desejável, apesar de tudo. É estranho que aquele ser tão pequeno emane de si uma delicadeza tão contagiante. _

_Uhmm... deve ser por isso que todos gostam dele. Todos, inclusive eu mesmo. _

_Não sei explicar mas me sinto bem perto dele. Ele me faz rir com seus movimentos sem coordenação, ainda inexperiente ao seu próprio corpo. Eu me sinto o irmão mais feliz de todos quando ele sorri daquele jeito, um sorriso que só pousa em seu rosto quando ele está comigo. Somente comigo. _

_E eu retribuo, sem pensar, com outro sorriso igualmente especial, que ninguém nunca vê. Somente ele. _

_Quero que este momento nunca acabe, que fique só entre nós dois, que seja memorável. Não quero ser afastado dele, nunca mais. Quero que ele continue sempre assim, pequeno, adorável...meu..._

_De repente ambos os sorrisos se desfazem com a entrada de criadas, amas de leite e outras mais no quarto do meu otouto._

_Era tão curto o tempo que tínhamos sozinhos. _

_Elas me expulsavam sem escrúpulos. Será que ninguém mais respeitava o herdeiro do trono naquele palácio? _

_Aparentemente não. _

_Fui empurrado para fora por uma criada (forte, devo admitir) e as grandes portas bateram em minha cara quando tentei voltar para o quarto. _

_Sem opção, fui ao jardim observar as flores que nasciam no início da primavera. A temperatura agradável, o céu azul e as infinitas cores das pétalas me forçaram a perambular sem rumo pelo jardim, por entre as plantas. _

_Rosas de um lado, orquídeas de outro, e, finalmente, lírios. Meus adoráveis lírios. As flores mais belas que já encontrei. Um deleite aos olhos de qualquer um. Um dia, o pequenino também conhecerá esses lírios._

* * *

**Avareza – Mammon**

_Mas...são os __meus__ lírios. Meus e de mais ninguém! Não quero dividi-los! Não quero...perdê-los para ele. Se ele quiser flores, que vá plantar! Ou mande alguém fazê-lo! _

_Essas são só minhas. _

_Eu as vi crescendo, nascendo toda a primavera e morrendo todo o outono. _

_Eu zelo por elas toda a vez que a neve cai. _

_Eu rezo para que nasçam lindas em sua plenitude toda a vez que o gelo derrete. _

_Eu me irrito com os jardineiros toda a vez que os vejo plantando-as em lugares impróprios. _

_Eu dizimo as ervas daninhas toda a vez que elas ameaçam atrapalhar seu crescimento. _

_Por que, então, ele deve usufruir delas às minhas custas?_

_Já que nada mais me pertence, não posso nem mesmo ficar com meu irmãozinho, deixe-me sozinho com os lírios. _

_Ao contrário dele, estes me entendem. São amigáveis, estão sempre lá, não irão fugir e não me farão esperar pela minha vez de adorá-los. Não há nenhuma fila na porta de seu quarto e posso vir aqui quando quiser, eles esperarão por mim. _

_Mas eles não sorriem como ele.. _

* * *

**Ira – Satã**

_Arghhh!! Não agüento mais! Ele faz algo comigo! Mesmo sem fazer nada, mesmo sem saber! E isso me tira do sério! _

_Queria que ele fosse embora, que nunca mais tornasse a me atormentar. _

_Por que ele nasceu, de qualquer forma? Não precisavam dele, já tinham um herdeiro. _

_Ele era...dispensável. _

_Mas, ainda assim, idolatram-no, consideram-no uma obra de arte raríssima. _

_Ainda não entendo por que. _

_Ele pode ser fofo, carismático, ter um sorriso contagiante mas, no fundo, é o segundo filho. É só o plano b para caso algo aconteça com o primogênito, ou seja, eu. _

_Mas nada vai me acontecer. Não vou dar a ele o gosto de ser rei! Nunca direi que preciso dele! Será seu destino: ser inútil! Ninguém nunca vai precisar dele. Muito menos eu! _

_Estou muito bem sozinho. Nunca vão deixá-lo saber que poderia ser importante. Ele vai se sentir um ninguém, uma pessoa rejeitada por todos.._

* * *

**Vaidade – Lúcifer**

_Enquanto eu serei venerado por todos! Porque, afinal, eu mereço. Sou o príncipe herdeiro de Aster por direito. _

_Eu: Aster-ae-Daemonia Eucarystia Jeile! _

_Sou muito mais bonito do que ele jamais será. _

_Sou um príncipe muito melhor do que ele jamais sonharia ser. _

_Ele só é bonitinho agora por ser um bebê. Quero ver quando ele crescer e estiver na puberdade! Hunf! Aí sim, todos verão como eu sou muito mais digno de atenção do que ele. _

_Só preciso esperar até que esses plebeus se dêem conta de que eu sou: mais inteligente (pelo menos eu sei escrever meu nome), mais forte, mais capacitado, mais educado (afinal, não faço minhas necessidades em público), mais romântico, com um cabelo mais macio e brilhante (Seda liso perfeito), com dentes mais brancos (Colgate professional clean), uma pele mais macia (protetor solar + creme anti-rugas), melhor na esgrima, mais esperto, mais carismático, mais amoroso, mais fiel (não troco uma pessoa por uma chupeta) e, finalmente, melhor rei do que ele. _

_Eu sou simplesmente perfeito. Sim, simplesmente isso. Nem sei porque me preocupei tanto, está tudo tão claro agora.. _

* * *

**Luxúria – Asmodeus**

_Sinto muito, querido botão de lírio, mas você será arrancado. Detesto fazer isso. Detesto ter de arrancar flores para dá-las a damas mas me sinto bem quando vejo seus rostos se iluminarem ao receberem uma flor de minhas mãos. _

_Considero-me galanteador por natureza e sinto-me tentado a presentear toda e qualquer dama que vejo. _

_Com uma espécie de detetor, avistei uma bela jovem andando pelo jardim. _

_Aproximei-me com cuidado para não assustar a dama que não parecia ter-me notado. _

_Pele clara, cabelos loiros claros e olhos cor de mel. Muito delicada. Muito bonita. _

_Entreguei-lhe o lírio e ela sorriu para mim. Sua beleza cada vez mais pujante. _

_Ela o pôs em seus curtos cabelos e foi embora. _

_Observei-a deixar-me novamente em companhia das flores e sentei sob uma árvore de cerejeira. _

_Não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Parecia mais um anjo. _

_Trocaria todas as damas com quem estive e com poderia estar por, simplesmente, __e_la. 

* * *

**Preguiça – Belphegor**

_Tirado de minhas promessas de fidelidade eterna, voltei minha atenção ao criado que me dizia que mamãe queria que eu retornasse ao quarto de meu irmão._

_Nem ao menos uma resposta por educação dei ao coitado._

_Estou cansado. Essa vida de incertezas esgota a minha beleza. Uma hora, ele é a coisa mais odiosa no mundo. Em outra, não me imagino sem ele. E, de repente, a avassaladora imagem da jovem mais bela que tive o prazer de ver leva o resto de minha sanidade embora._

_Já não tenho mais forças para agüentar por muito mais tempo._

_Preciso urgentemente de um spa._

_Uma boa massagem com óleos exóticos também não seria nada mal. Meditação é sempre bom também..._

-Que bom que está aqui, meu filho.

_Minha expressão facial naquela hora deve ter sido extremamente cômica, e constrangedora, pois tenho absoluta certeza de que minha boca se abriu tanto a ponto de quase chegar ao chão. O poder de controlar os meus próprios músculos foram brutalmente retirados de mim._

_Todo esse drama porque lá, ao lado da Rainha de Aster, vulgo: mamãe, estava ela...a garota que conseguiu retirar de mim fidelidade..._

-Este é Hezekiel Lei-Ripli, o pajem de Alan.

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

_É isso...eu desisto...não tenho mais motivos para competir...se ele quiser ficar com tudo o que eu tenho, que fique...já não me importo mais..._

_Como se a decepção em ver que minha primeira grande amada era homem já não fosse o bastante para um único príncipe, ainda terei de assistir meu irmãozinho receber todas as atenções dela, digo, dele. Convenhamos, Alam não sabe nem a diferença entre homem e mulher...se bem que, depois de tudo, creio que eu também não saiba._

_Tá aí, algo em que combinamos...afinal, irmãos consangüíneos não poderiam ser tão diferentes assim..._

_A única coisa que me animou naquela hora foi um riso vindo do berço. Um riso inocente e não satírico à minha situação, tenho certeza. Caminhei até ele, peguei-o no colo e minha surpresa não poderia ter sido maior quando eu ouvi:_

-Jei...le.

* * *

Notas da Autora:

¹: irmão mais novo

Eu sei que o Jeile nunca tinha dado uma flor a uma dama antes do ocorrido com Lei, mas vamos fingir que ele já fazia isso antes de conhecer o Lei XD

Tentei por um pouco de comédia na fic mas minha veia humorística não é lá essas coisas...mas espero que tenha sido pelo menos um pouquinho engraçado...

Se alguém estiver interessado, eu vou fazer umas pequenas adaptações nessa fic e postá-la no fandom de Naruto também n.n

Ja ne!

Reviews? :3


End file.
